3D Printing is a quick formation technology that uses an adhesive material such as powder metal or plastic to construct an object by stacking and accumulating the adhesive material layer by layer, and such technology is also known as “additive manufacturing”. At present, the 3D printing rapid manufacturing is generally used for manufacturing toys, mechanical components or human bone parts, and 3D printing gradually becomes a popular technology.
In a machine such as a toy or robot that requires mutually rotating joints to achieve a rotational movement, a motor or bearing is generally pivoted to a C-shaped or U-shaped block, so that the motor or bearing can rotate the C-shaped or U-shaped block to produce a rotational movement at the pivoting position of the motor or bearing and the C-shaped or U-shaped block of the toy or robot.
However, if the C-shaped or U-shaped block is manufactured by the 3D printing technology, the stacked structure manufactured by the additive manufacturing process has the issues of insufficient structural strength and easy cracking of the C-shaped or U-shaped block. If the motor or bearing applies a force to the C-shaped or U-shaped block, stress may be concentrated at the C-shaped or U-shaped block to crack the C-shaped or U-shaped block.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally invented a joint structure to overcome the problems of the prior art.